


Champion Meets Creator

by lenaf007



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Intrigue, Las Vegas, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaf007/pseuds/lenaf007
Summary: Preparing to finally show off his holographic technology, Seto is prepared to demonstrate Solid Vision to Pegasus. But can two geniuses from very different backgrounds work together against a larger threat to Duel Monsters?





	Champion Meets Creator

Pegasus sat calmly in his office waiting for the applicants to arrive and set up their equipment in the conference room downstairs. Industrial Illusions was quiet today: it was a Saturday, and Pegasus had plenty of time and space to make decisions without his employees observing every move. The decision he made today could have grand implications for I2, and he was determined to keep press coverage nonexistent until he knew for sure who he wanted, if any of them.

He sipped his coffee, stealing himself to don the public persona he'd carefully cultivated.

Croquet radioed through, "Sir, the first one has arrived. The Von Schroeder boy hasn't shown yet."

Pegasus checked his watch: The young Kaiba boy had arrived early, but now it was five minutes past time. Pegasus hated waiting. He wanted to see what the famed young heir to Kaiba Corporation could offer for Duel Monsters. He'd been a bit dismayed to see that the two best applicants for the contractual agreement were from companies famous for weapons of mass destruction, but he would gauge them, or at least one of them in this case.

He rose, gracefully letting his long silvery hair fall forward over his left eye, the Millennium Eye, and radioed back, "I'm coming. Tell Von Schroeder he's too late, but don't let Kaiba know."

"You're planning to work with this one then?" The tone of Croquet's voice betrayed his disapproval.

Pegasus chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see how he does."

"Yes, sir," Croquet said, all business now that he knew a collaboration with Kaiba Corporation wasn't set in stone. Pegasus finished his coffee and headed to his private elevator, descending to the conference floor. Time to put on a happy face.


End file.
